villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kawaki
Kawaki (in Japanese: カワキ, Kawaki) is a major character in the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime and manga series. He is a part of the Kara organization and like Boruto Uzumaki he was given a powerful seal that grants him a lot of power. Years after meeting Boruto, Kawaki ends up destroying the Hidden Leaf Village reducing it to rubble. He was voiced by in the English dubbed version of the anime. Personality As a young child, Kawaki suffered domestic abuse by his father and as a result was stripped of his own childhood and became colder. When he met Jigen, he was also fearful of him and did not want anything to do with Kara. When he first encountered Boruto and the other Leaf ninjas, Kawaki displays a defensive and menacing personality. He does not trust them and threatened to kill them if they did not leave him alone. He particularly distrusts for members of Kara who he sees as the enemy. In his battle against Garō, Kawaki is shown to have a cold-blooded streak as he did not mind murdering Garō to show that he is not to be taken lightly. Along with it, he even attacked a child just for bumping into him without hesitation, showing no remorse for the fact he could have killed the innocent and even stating he wanted him to learn the harsh realities of the world. With his curse mark like Boruto, Kawaki confess that he does not want anything to do with the Kara organization. He particularly resents Jigen for having violated his promises of a good life, as not only did Jigen coldly experimented on him, he also cruelly strengthened him, regularly getting angry whenever he remembers Jigen. Kawaki also seems to bond with Boruto over their shared fate of being hunted by Kara and seems to genuinely want him to work with him, even going as far as to be, even if only begrudgingly, steal a vase to replace the one he broke. Around people, Kawaki tends to show little interest with communicating with people and can be rude and disrespectful. Kawaki is shown to be anti-social but was willing to fix issues that he caused like fixing the vase he broke. His time with Kara filled with nothing but grueling training, he is a stranger to simple joys and thus was easily attracted to the food of Konoha and their taste. He has even shown signs of deep psychological scarring at the level of PTSD, as simply seeing flowers causes him to remember his struggles and leaves him panting in horror and he even shows self-loathing to the point out of all the highly useful purposes of the Shadow Clone Technique, he only wanted to use it to beat himself up to vent in a melancholic tone. However over time, Kawaki begins to warm up to Hokage's family and was willing to protect Naruto and his daughter, Himawari, from Delta's attack. Eventually, Kawaki began to warm up to others, even becoming interested in learning Ninjutsu and other forms of entertainment in Konoha, along with coming to admire Naruto's selflessness and ability to rise up despite having similar backgrounds to his own. He had grew so attached to Konoha that he was willing to stand up to Jigen when he insulted Naruto and knowing that Jigen could very well kill Naruto, even surrender to him immediately. Years later, Kawaki shows a much darker personality, to the point he is willing to destroy the entire Hidden Leaf Village to tell Boruto that the age of ninja is over. He also holds a level of animosity against the ninja world. However, Kawaki did seem to retain fractions of the man he became after he was adopted by Naruto, as he warned Boruto that if he fights him, he will send him to where he sent Naruto and Sasuke along with also indicating he didn't actually kill them but just banished them. He is content in all the deaths and destruction he has caused in order to put an end to the ninja era. Biography Past As a child, Kawaki was raised by a single father who would constantly beat him up and demean him. Kawaki was found by Jigen when the latter met the abusive father to take him as his son. At some point, Kawaki woke up in a testing tube where he witnessed Jigen attempting to give a boy the kāma seal which caused the latter to die. Soon after, Jigen did the same to Kawaki but unlike the other boys, he survived. He later became the vessel for the Kara organization. After becoming a vessel, Kawaki was subjected to brutal training sessions with Jigen where he always proved to be no match for him and though Kawaki's defiance actually seemed to please Jigen, when Kawaki persists with getting rid of the seal, Jigen would become physically violent. The rest of the Inners are also implied to have participated in his training, as Delta stated that she had severely beat Kawaki while Boro expressed familiarity with the grueling training Kawaki underwent, stating that it would take time to retrain him when they fought. Amado experimented on him to increase his efficiency, modifying his body extensively with nanoscopic Shinobi Ware implanted through his entire body, altering his body to the level of circulatory and nervous systems, presumably as Jigen wanted Kawaki to have powers on his own to not be entirely reliant on Kama. It has been implied that Jigen not only brutally trained him but also gave him some insight on the shinobi world and allowed him access to some of Kara's files, likely as Kara would have inevitably fought with the Shinobi and Jigen wanted him to be familiar on what he would face, as Kawaki displayed a limited knowledge on the outside world that he attributed to his time in Kara. Because of his treatment and the conditions of the kāma seal, Kawaki chose to escape from the Kara organization and wanted to find a way to get rid of the seal that Jigen gave to him. He took advantage of Amado being the one in charge and not Jigen. Plot Leaf Village's Mission against Kara After dealing with Ao and meeting Kashin Koji, Boruto, Mitsuki, Sarada, Konohamaru, and Katasuke saw an unconscious and injured Kawaki near the site of a blimp that had crashed, having killed all the puppets after him but collapsed out of exhaustion. Kawaki woke up in terror and with his uncontrollable powers let out a powerful energy that nearly injured or killed the Leaf ninjas near him. He gained his consciousness and confronted the ninja wanting to know what was going on. He threatened to kill them if they did not go away since he wanted to get away from the Kara organization. He took note of Boruto who seems to have the same marks as him before a member of Kara, Garō spotted him. Kawaki confronts Garō and fights him. In his weakened state, he was overpowered by Garo's power but his Kāma seal gave him more power. With his power, he was able to defeat and kill Garō. However, since he used a lot of energy he passed out from the move. Koji Kashin told Delta that he would allow the Leaf Ninja to take Kawaki away since he is confident that he would not give the ninjas important information. First Days in the Leaf Village Konohamaru's team brings Kawaki to the Hidden Leaf Village to make him recuperate from over-exhausting himself. Naruto tells Kawaki that he is here to watch him but Kawaki was not interested and tries to escape from him multiple times. Naruto firmly tells Kawaki that he is hear to watch him and that he is also here to protect the village. Kawaki was surprised at Naruto's power thinking that he could beat Jigen. Boruto came home to meet Kawaki as his new housemate. Boruto was angry that Kawaki broke Himawari's vase that she made for her mother Hinata. Kawaki coldly apologized and introduces himself to the family while cursing at Boruto, calling him a shithead. Kawaki continued to stay at Naruto's house. he clashed with Boruto after fighting over the bathroom Naruto was using. He observed Nauto's family during dinner. He asked Boruto about how he got his kāma seal to which the latter says he got it from Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki. Kawaki then told Boruto about how he got his seal, his treatment afterwards, and how he wished that he could get rid of his seal. He wanted Boruto to help him since they both had the seal but Boruto rejected the offer since he was mad at Kawaki for breaking Himawari's vase. Kawaki resolved to replace the vase that he broke. Kawaki walks down the street with Naruto and encounters Sarada. Kawaki gets into an argument with Sarada and a child accidentally runs into Kawaki. Kawaki uses his enhanced hand to scare the child but Naruto stops him from attacking the child. Kawaki tells the child to look out for danger and tells Naruto and Sarada that he was trying to warn the kids. Kawaki, Naruto, and Sarada gets to Ino's flower shop where he was to pick the vase. He is scolded by Sarada when he immediately picks a vase but Kawaki explains that the vase had a good design. When Ino tries to put the flowers into the vase, he got a vision of his traumatic mistreatment from Jigen and drops the vase on the floor breaking it. Naruto immediately comforts him and they got a new replacement. Sarada tells Kawaki that he if needs help, he can call her as she left but Kawaki was not impressed by her. Kawaki and Naruto made his way back to Naruto's house where Boruto gives him glue when he saw his vase. Kawaki sits by when he heard about Naruto and Boruto planning for their sparring training. Kawaki and Himawari sits by and witnesses the fight and tells Boruto that he should activate the kama seal. Boruto activates it in his fight against Naruto but Boruto is defeated by Naruto. Kawaki asks what Naruto and Boruto's hand sign was and Himawari explains that it was the seal of reconciliation a way for ninjas to continue unity. Memory of Kawaki's abuse by Jigen resurfaces as he recalls a time where he was beaten mercilessly by Jigen during his training. Kawaki have a conversation with Naruto about ninjas, comradeship and the original purpose of chakra as a way of being able to connect with people. Kawaki decides to change a bit after the conversation and to glue the broken pieces of Himawari's vase back together. As he tries to put the pieces of the vase back together he loses is patience and interest. Boruto appears and tells him he wants to know about the seal he got, Kawaki suggest that they spar to get a better understanding of the seals. As they fight, Kawaki shoots an energy blast at Boruto to test his seal and the latter absorbs it. At the end of their sparring, Kawaki and Boruto did the seal of reconciliation but they felt a painful sensation from making contact with each other. Encountering Delta Moments later, Naruto tells Kawaki, Boruto, and Himawari to leave the training area as an enemy comes close to their location. Delta appears in front of everyone and reminds Kawaki about her punishments to him. Kawaki, Boruto, and Himawari, stand and watch Naruto fight against Delta. In his battle against Delta, Naruto tells her that Kawaki is considered his child and that he will not allow her to harm him. As Naruto's battle against Delta continues, Kawaki informs Boruto about the power of Delta's laser beam and how individuals with regenerative abilities cannot regenerate from the attack. Kawaki also reminds Boruto to not interfere in Naruto's fight against Delta since he has the upper-hand in the battle. However, when Naruto was about to get attacked by Delta's laser beam, Boruto attacks her with invisible rasengans which she absorbs. As a result, Delta attacks Boruto and attempts to kill Himawari by firing a laser beam at her after throwing her into the air. As Naruto was about to take the attack, Kawaki takes the laser beam causing him to lose a portion of his arm. Kawaki tells Boruto he is fine and that he could not allow the Seventh Hokage to get defeated. Kawaki tells Boruto that this makes them even after he broke Himawari's vase. Delta yells at Kawaki for getting in the way of her attack by reminding him that he is Kara's vessel and that he specifically Jigen's vessel. Naruto continues to fight Delta and manages to overwhelm and defeat her. Kawaki along with Boruto and Himawari witness the conclusion of the battle. Delta lays at the bottom of the crater still alive from the attack. Naruto says that he wants to take her back to get information on her, but Kawaki tells him that she is too dangerous and that he should kill her. Before Naruto can retrieve her, she self-destructs in a large explosion. With everyone surprised at her suicide, Kawaki tells them that this how Kara deals with their situation. Treatment and Training After the battle with Delta, Kawaki was taken to the hospital to treat his arm. Unable to provide a prosthetic arm, Naruto opts to give him an arm that has his chakra to replace Kawaki's arm. Kawaki wants to know why Naruto helps him to which Naruto says he reminded him of himself when he was younger. Kawaki asks if Naruto can teach him ninjutsu and the Naruto agrees to help him. Over time Kawaki trains with Naruto, fix up Himawari's broken vase, and socialize with other people in his village. Kawaki is close to fixing up the vase until he tries to find the last piece. As Kawaki tries to find the last piece, he walks up to a sleeping Naruto. Kurama's chakra emerges from Naruto and warns Kawaki that he should not get away from Naruto. Surprised by the Nine-tails, Kawaki wants to know what it is and it explains it's connection to Naruto and Naruto's upbringing in the Hidden Leaf Village. Kurama tells Kawaki that Naruto had a hard past for being hated by the village and was able to overcome his problem with his friends. Kawaki tears up realizing from Kurama that he has a some things in common with Naruto. After training with Naruto, Kawaki is able to master the ability to walk on trees. He tells Naruto that he wants to eventually master the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Kawaki joins Naruto, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki as they talk about the similarities between the Strength of a Hundred Seals (that Sakura Haruno and Tsunade have) and the Kama mark. Kawaki doubts there is a connection since the seals have a common shape, but the others are interested in the connection and wants to research it. Before Boruto and Kawaki leaves, Kawaki tells Boruto about taking down Jigen. Boruto calls Kawaki his brother after their conversation and leaves. Facing Jigen Kawaki continues to look for the missing piece of the vase that he shattered. Naruto tells him that it is not necessary but Kawaki insists on looking for the last piece. The kama seal in Kawaki's hand acts up and begins to expand until a portal appears for Jigen to appear in front of him. As Kawaki watches in terror and shock over how Jigen had the capability to easily find him any time, Naruto attempts to confront Jigen but much to Kawaki's shock, Jigen easily defeated and immobilized him with his chakra rods. As Kawaki rejected Jigen as his father, he tried to attack Jigen but as always his attack was effortlessly parried and demanded Jigen remove Kama only for Jigen to tell Kawaki his artificial right arm is unsightly and that the Leaf Village is using it to monitor him as an outsider. As Kawaki rebukes him, he is powerless as Jigen twists his arm and continues to degrade Naruto and Konoha as he says Naruto only cares for the peace of Konoha and expresses his desire to cut off the prosthetic and once they return to Kara, fix up his right arm. Kawaki rejected his offer and insulted him. Kawaki's kama seal begins to grow to the point that he grew a horn on his head to Jigen's surprise. Realizing that Naruto could not defeat Jigen, Kawaki begged Jigen to just take him and leave and confirmed that Jigen is too strong for Naruto but Naruto refused to allow it and Jigen decides to fight Naruto in an alternate space-time by teleporting both of them out of world that they were in. After some time, Kawaki holds a portrait of Naruto's hand. Kawaki's mechanical arm falls off and the portrait of Naruto falls onto the floor. As Sarada asks Kawaki what is wrong, Kawaki is overcome with shock and horror at the realization that Naruto lost to and was likely killed by Jigen. Three Years Later Kawaki destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village reducing the village to nothing but rubble. He proclaimed that Naruto and Sasuke have possibly been killed. He told Boruto that the age of ninja is over before clashing with him. Gallery Kawaki 1.png|Kawaki facing Konohamaru's team. Kawaki 2.png|Kawaki with his Kāma seal facing Garō. Kawaki 4.png|Kawaki with his Kāma seal. Kawaki 3.png|Kawaki looking forward. Trivia *Kawaki's name translates to "dry" in English. *It is possible that Kawaki was possessed by Isshiki Ōtsutsuki three years later and was used to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village reducing the village to nothing but rubble. Gloating about having sealed away Naruto, indicating Naruto remains trapped in his dimension, Kawaki, seemingly controlled by Isshiki, told the vastly changed Boruto that the age of ninja is over before clashing with him. Navigation Category:Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Destroyers Category:Tragic Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Rivals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Supervillains